Elle était tout simplement scandaleuse
by alieinwonderland
Summary: "Elle était tout simplement scandaleuse. Mais elle était aussi libre. Hermione Granger se donnait les droits de tout faire, tout dire. Ou plutôt, sa colère prenait ce droit. Avec sa langue audacieuse, elle en avait dit des choses, combattu des injustices, détruit des Hommes. Hermione Granger avait le sang chaud.." Inspirée d'une chanson, voici une Dramione tout en douceur


Bonjour, Bonjour !

Je reviens avec un deuxième One-shot qui m'est venu sous le coup d'une inspiration plutôt... Brusque. Est-ce que ma phrase se dit ? Je ne sais pas, il est minuit et demi et je me lève dans quatre heures (me pardonnez-vous les fautes ? ^^)

Cette story est donc basée sur une chanson (essayiez de deviner laquelle) et c'est une Dramione (un couple que j'aime d'amour). J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Comme ceci est ma deuxième histoire, ne soyez pas trop sévère, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer toutes critiques.

Bonne lecture !

Ps : je suis un mauvais auteur, je n'ai presque pas relu mon texte….. Quelqu'un cherche une place de Béta ?

Hermione était dans la nouvelle boutique à la mode. Une boutique de lingerie. Ginny lui avait dit qu'après sa rupture avec son « hypocrite, rustre et primaire de frère », c'était ses mots elle avait besoin de se revigorer. Bon… Sa rupture datait d'il y a six mois et elle avait beau lui répéter qu'elle allait vraiment bien, Ginny n'y croyait pas. Soi-disant qu'elle allait justement trop bien et que ses excès de « colère » était la preuve que quelque chose se tramait. Soit, Ginny Weasley n'avait pas fait psychologie mais la jeune mariée trouvait toujours quelques arguments pour surenchérir. Alors Hermione acceptait, se taisait et se laisser guider. C'était ça qui l'avait mené à sa dernière crise. Bon, derniers non, a vrai dire elle était en plein dedans. En même temps lorsque l'on essaie différents soutiens gorge et que la vendeuse trouve toujours quelque chose à redire (était-elle vraiment vendeuse ? Car elle n'avait pas vraiment pas réussi à lui vendre quoique ce soit… Au contraire), on pouvait facilement s'énervait. Mais ce qui avait vraiment mis Hermione hors d'elle était d'entendre la phrase de la poupée blonde. En effet entendre « Non mais franchement, je comprends pourquoi il l'a largué la Granger… C'est quoi c'est seins tout petit ? » eh bien, cela avait le don de foutre en rogne. Surtout qu'elle, elle ne l'a connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Alors oui, elle faisait une scène, mais Dieux, ce que s'était libérateur.

Drago l'avait toujours trouvé complétement folle. Mais là… Ses yeux lançaient des Avada, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, son torse juste recouvert d'un soutient gorge se soulevant à un rythme frénétique. Elle était en un mot : hystérique. Une jolie hystérique, c'était sa nature par définition.

Elle était tout simplement scandaleuse. Mais elle était aussi libre. Hermione Granger se donnait les droits de tout faire, tout dire. Ou plutôt, sa colère prenait ce droit. Avec sa langue audacieuse, elle en avait dit des choses, combattu des injustices, détruit des Hommes. Hermione Granger avait le sang chaud. Tout le monde le savait, Drago Malfoy faisait partie de ceux qui avait vu sa colère de près. Lorsque son sang bouillonnait, elle devenait la digne fille d'Arès. Il y avait deux façons de l'énerver. La blesser ou bien faire le mal sur une autre personne devant elle. Alors, elle devenait la personnification de Thémis, La Justice. Et lorsqu'elle s'énerver ses yeux, comme maintenant, viraient au noir complet au lieu de l'habituel noisette, ses cheveux agissaient comme ceux de Médusa, se dressaient eux aussi contre la cible de leur propriétaire. Lorsque la fameuse Hermione Granger s'énervait, le calme prenait un aller sans retour pour les iles Galápagos.

Sa journée était fichue. Après cette séance plus que merdique au magasin de lingerie, elle était maintenant à se faire insulter par un quelconque péquenot et ce, devant foule. Pourquoi avoir pris une place en terrasse déjà ? Ah oui… Le soleil. La phrase de trop fut prononcer par le serveur, qui ne l'a voyant pas réagir lui demanda si elle voulait une autre place, la croyant sans défense ou pétrifier de peur.

C'est lorsqu'il l'a vit gonflé son adorable poitrine que Drago sonna l'alerte cyclonique. Dans son esprit du moins. Il n'était pas certains que le Ministère accepte cela pour de vrai.

Car Hermione était tout simplement scandaleuse. Mais elle était aussi le synonyme de sa liberté. Hermione Granger se donnait le droit de tout faire, tout dire, et elle l'emmenait avec elle dedans. Avec sa langue audacieuse, elle en avait dit des choses, combattu des injustices, détruits des Hommes. Mais en avait aussi réconforter des Hommes comme lui. Elle en avait dit des mots d'amour et fait des choses incroyables avec cette langues. Hermione Granger avait le sang chaud. Tout le monde le savait, Drago Malfoy mieux que n'importe qui car il faisait partie de ceux qui avait vu sa colère de près, l'avait calmé quelques fois, en avait était l'origine des centaines de fois. Lorsque son sang bouillonnait, elle devenait une fille d'Arès, une putain de déesse. Et Drago Malfoy n'arrivait pas à rester sage lorsqu'il l'a voyait dans cet état. Ses yeux noirs l'excitaient, ses cheveux s'entortillant lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet et sa petite poitrine se soulevant avec vitesse l'emmener directement en enfer. Oh oui, lorsqu'Hermione Granger s'énervait, le calme prenait un aller sans retour pour les iles Galápagos.

Drago revint à lui en voyant la jeune sorcière avec un sourire satisfait et le « péquenot » complètement figé. Se tournant vers lui, il commença sa tirade.

« Monsieur ? il abaissa ses lunettes de soleil et dévisagea le bon monsieur devant lui

Je….

Bien, Monsieur Je donc… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, et honnêtement, je m'en fous. Vous l'avez mérité. Venir l'interrompre alors qu'elle mange… Que c'est mal poli. De plus, je vous ferais savoir que notre relation ne vous concerne pas. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de venir lui agiter un journal sous les yeux parlant de ce cher Weasley en criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est une « traitresse ». Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Weasley se complaint dans sa misère qu'il faut lui mettre cela sur le dos. C'est la belette qui l'a jeté en premier, déclarant qu'elle n'était pas assez bien et blablabla…. Personnellement je la trouve tout à fait à mon gout et …

Mais elle est folle ! s'écria le cher Monsieur Je. Il hurlait comme un porc à l'abattoir. Elle ne fait que crier, est complétement hystérique.

Puis-je savoir comment vous savez cela ? Drago se leva, se mettant debout sur une chaise, captant l'attention de tous les badauds.

Mes chers Messieurs, Dames. Ecoutez-moi bien. Cette jeune femme, Hermione Granger, celle que vous appelez hystérique, moi je l'appelle scandaleuse. Elle l'est. Elle n'a pas peur de défendre ce qu'elle croit juste, ses méthodes ne laissent aucun répit. Je suis éblouis les gars, si vous saviez. Cette phrase fut accueillie par de nombreux sourires et rire

Au travaille, et pas que comme certains le savent maintenant, elle s'égosille sur l'injustice, le mauvais traitement. Mais j'aimerai vous voir demander à ses collègues s'ils lui en veulent ou pas ? Aller demander à toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoie qui ils lui en veulent de ses crises, de son tempérament. C'est justement ce qui fait d'elle la Hermione Granger qui défend si bien ses causes. Tout le monde la respecte et l'aime. Et moi, Drago Malfoy, son homme, je l'aime aussi ! Est-ce bien clair ? Par Merlin, c'est la dernière fois que je me dois de dire ça devant une assemblée. Et pour toutes ses personnes qui pensent que c'est car je me préoccupe de mon image, c'est en partie vrai. Mais c'est aussi car je sais qu'elle se défend extrêmement bien et en tira plus de satisfaction.

Sur ce, bonne journée jeunes gens. »

Sa tirade finie, il se rassit, faisant face à la jeune femme. Elle abordait un sourire d'intense satisfaction. Drago lui tendit la main par-dessus la table, invitation à se lever. Une fois tous les deux debout, ils sortirent du restaurant, mains dans la mains. Hermione se pencha et murmura à son oreille

« Scandaleuse einh ? » avec un ton amusé avant de rire.

Un son si frais que Drago en souri, de ce sourire tordu qui faisait son charme, ses yeux la regardant avec admiration défaisant son image d'homme froid par la même occasion.

Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas Sa Scandaleuse ?


End file.
